dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Bakuha
''Dragon Ball Z: Super Bakuha (Doragonboru Zetto: Supa Bakuha!) ''is a fighting video game developed by VICIOUS Studios and published by Atari for the Sega Dreamcast. It was the first Dragon Ball Z fighting game since Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout on the PlayStation. It was followed by 3 sequels. Gameplay Battle The objective of each game's battle is to deplete the opponent's health bar. Unlike most fighting games, Super Bakuha has 2 health bars, one green and the other yellow. There is also a Ki gauge, divided into 5 sections. By filling up different sections of the Ki gauge, players can use super attacks or transform. Battles take place in a 2D/3D enviroment, where players can move around via teleportation. Edit Items Each character in the game can be optionally customized by way of a seven slot Item Sheet. Players may choose up to 7 Items and give them to a fighter. There are 3 types of Items, Special Items, which include Items such as Jump Height +1 and Ki Charge Time +1, Physical Items, which include items like Attack Speed +1 and Combo Damage +1, and Support, which includes items such as Self-Healing and Endurance +1. Items can be purchased from Kami using E Points from the World Tournament mode. Story Mode Super Bakuha's story mode plays similarly to the actual show, with 3 episodes available at the start and 18 more unlockable. Each episode features at least 2 battles and several cutscenes explaining the story. The storymode stretches from the Piccolo Jr. Saga to the Cell Games. Bonus, Majin Buu Saga characters can be unlocked by completing the Story Mode on Invincible Difficulty. The following are the episodes in Story Mode: *The Terror of the Saiyans! *The Invincible Nappa! *Saiyan Duel! Goku vs Vegeta! *Arrival at Namek *The Ginyu Force *Captain Ginyu *Body Change *Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku? *Furious Frieza *Goku vs Frieza! The True Battlers! *Super Saiyan Goku! *Attack of the Androids *Super Saiyan Vegeta *18's Mysterious Power! *Imperfect Cell *Super Vegeta! *Perfect Cell *Super Saiyan Gohan! *The Cell Games Begin! *Super Saiyan 2! *The End of Cell World Tournament In the world tournament mode, up to 8 players can enter a World Martial Arts tournament. Players can also earn E Points from this mode. The rewards vary depending on what difficulty the tournament was set on. *Weak- 170 E Points *Strong- 2000 E Points *Invincible- 500,000 E Points Players can also earn Items. Sparring Players can choose two fighters and have them duke it out. The player can fight the Computer, another player, or watch 2 computer characters fight. Pinball Players can use Goku and play a game of Pinball, defeating Frieza, Cell, and the Ginyu Force. Beating each earns several Dragon Balls, and once players have seven, they unlock a "Ultimate" Item, which boosts each category by 15, at the cost of every slot on the Item Sheet. Playable Characters The game features 32 playable characters, most with some transformations. *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta w/Scouter *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Krillin *Tien *Piccolo (Base, Fuse with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Yamcha *Nappa *Raditz *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Future Trunks) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Final Form) *Frieza (100% Power, Mecha Frieza) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect) *Cell (Perfect, Super Perfect) *Android 16 *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Baby Gohan (Base, Angry) Unlockables *Great Saiyaman *Hercule *Zarbon *Dodoria Stages *World Tournament Stage *Plains *Wasteland *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Cell Games Ring *Supreme Kai's World (unlockable) Reception Super Bakuha recieved mixed reception. Most complained about the simpalistic gameplay and the fact that the Items hardly made a difference. Some even complained about the length of the Story Mode. Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction